The Fairydust Chronicles
by Rosepetals and Strife
Summary: On hiatus...- Sakura, the aspiring photographer. Ino the -odd-best friend. Sasuke the not known well heartthrob . The Sadie Hawkins -Oh NOES!- Dance. A mountain fairy -that hates you, by the way- with a bad attitude. Wait, what? By Rosepetal.
1. Dragon Scale Dust

Okay, second draft on this. Though you don't remember, I thank Spifftastic Ino, for actually commenting on the idea of this. Okay. -Rosepetal...(Also known as Blue Tiger-chan)

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

…

…

…

My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I'm an aspiring photographer. I live in Milan, my parents are gazillionaires, I'm heir to be princess of Inyourdreams Land!

Okay, start over. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am an aspiring photographer. I live in Konoha. My parents are…nerds. I'm heir to be CEO of Haruno Advertising, with my dork father. Okay. So my dad is awesome, but he is a nerd. Making me eat the same kind of cereal, only in a different box, the taste isn't changing, dad.

"Come onnn Sakura, be a good daughter and eat the Choco Choco Chip Crunch, and we'll go to school!"

I picked up my backpack and headed for my door.

"Dad, if I want to catch the bus, I have to leave now."

"Now?"

"…Now."

"How about after school?"

"How about no? Sorry, dad, I'm heading to Hinata's after school, in fact, I was planning on sleeping over. Is it okay with you dad?"

"Sure, Hun, go ahead and do what you want, have fun, enjoy your wild childhood…" Dad (pretended?) to choke a tear back.

"Thanks, and, your guilt trip isn't going to work on me." I waved at him and left him in my odd wake.

"…You really are your mother's daughter…" I heard as I leaped onto the bus.

Alright, bus set up. Okay, so in the front today is, Girly Guy and Pineapple Man. Tsuki and Luna, Oh, there's Ino.

Oh yeah, Ino, my best friend.

I dive-bombed into the seat.

"Hey Ino." I muttered.

"Uh-huh." She answered blankly and fixed something on her MP3.

"Just for the record…the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A, indifference or B, disinterest in what the critics say…" She hummed the rest of the Panic at The Disco song.

I rapped on her head.

"Hey Ino, heard anything interesting about the Misora Karu Dance?" I asked. (A/N: Sadie Hawkins Dance.)

"No, except that Sasuke's still up for grabs. Like anyone has the guts to ask him, I sure don't." She glanced at me.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"_What about him? _Listen Sakura, just because our parents are best friends doesn't mean I'm marrying that lazy ass."

"Ohh, I see… and it was a clone who was eyeing him earlier this week."

"The clone was not eyeing, the clone was sizing her prey up."

"What are you, an Amazon Queen?"

"Nah, but I scare him with my tiger imitation in math." She clawed at the air and bared her teeth at Shikamaru. He tried scooting away from Ino's general direction, but he ended moving into Neji, the guy next to him, and after a while Neji muttered something about 'Not being gay…get off of me stupid…you're not a genius sometimes…'

At school, I had watched Hinata faint in front Naruto, the school photography club leader. Though I'd be better.

I had whipped out my Polaroid and shot the scene.

Hinata's face was half dead, and half alive. Naruto had the 'Holy Schnitzel! I killed her!' face. And Ino, Ino was in the library.

Also, I got a picture of Luna and Tsuki doing a tap dance in the lunchroom.

Shortly after, Tsuki tripped on applesauce and tripped in the middle of a Drawback Cincinnati Combo (Don't ask. But it looks fun to do!). (A/N: I'm a dancer. I couldn't resist either.)

A picture of a crushed Orange Soda can on a playground. My feelings on the MKD.

A documented picture of Ino staring dreamily at Shikamaru, then another one of Ino glancing at his butt. Ew. But Sweet Holy Hell, it's documented! Blackmail should be a sin, but since it isn't, I'm doing it.

My life is very odd as you can tell. I am very odd. I am a nerd, just like my father.

Later that night I hung out with Ino and Hinata at Hinata's house. Quite fun, because all we do is say stupid things and laugh. And we NEVER play truth or dare. That would be bad for all of us. But what I'd like to focus on is now. Today. So here we go.

…

…

…

"Okay plea-" Dad tried.

"Not today…" I sighed.

His hand drooped and the cereal bowl slowly clattered to the floor. But he didn't look sad, more like thoughtful yet melancholy.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go camping with the Yamanakas… Okay Hun, have a nice day." Is, after extensive research, what he said.

As I got on the bus, Ino had the same face as dad on. Only with a dash of glee.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Ino drawled the A in 'What'

"Nothing, what about you?" I asked.

"Uh, well my parents are making me date Shikamaru, and I hate adults now, so, nothing much."

By Ino's furious look, I decided to not crack a joke about Shikamaru and Ino…or how I have that picture.

"Uh, how so?"

"I don't know!"

"Huh?"

"It's that, they have some stupid adult…reason…to make Shikamaru and I get married or something! I can't do anything about it." By now she had started moving her arms around.

"Uh…well…at least your kids will be pretty?" I tried.

"Listen Sakura, I DO NOT WANT SHIKAMARU NARA'S KIDS!" Ino screeched.

Shikamaru whipped his head around.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we're old enough for…that, anyway…" He frowned.

"We will be in a few years! And it looks like you haven't hit puberty yet!"

Is that possible?

"For your information, I have hit puberty…but it is possible to hit puberty when you're 18." Shikamaru drawled.

Okay, never mind.

"Ew. Then that must be how old my neighbor is…" Ino cringed.

…

…

…

This girl is so hard to find for someone with pink fricking hair.

But after forty hours, I've spotted her.

How to attract her attention… Oh here we go…this rock…her head, this is FLAWLESS, people. Freaking FLAWLESS.

Now aim. Prepare…then Shoot at Will!

…

…And it's off! Right at 'er, too.

…

…

…

"Ow, Ino, why'd you hit me?"

"Huh, I didn't touch you."

"Okay…See you at lunch then."

…

…

…

Hoo ha. (A/N: my school's catch phrase.)

Now all I have to do is get her attention.

"Hey! Hey! Come on, girl! Uh…Sakura. Sakura! _Sakuraaaaa!_ Haruno? Listen to me!" I shouted.

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Listen to me. This is your conscience. You need to go to the bathroom. NOW."

"No I don't." She murmured.

"You will though. Now up." Apparently she is quite persistent. Nothing some Dragon Scale Dust won't fix. I loaded it into a dart, put it in my peashooter, and blew into it.

Her eyes flashed silver. Good, good.

Now all I have to do is the incantation.

"_Virgo, dauto ona kongyeh, dauto ona Deus, subsequor ego, functus sicut ego commodo. Functus sicut thoku Drassoonae narro."_

Oh and, that was Half Latin, and Half- Fairy. You're supposed to use one or the other, but it works better if you use both. The translation is: "Girl, daughter of a king, daughter of a god, to follow after I, do as I say. Do as the Dragon says." And now she's under my control for five minutes.

Only, the commands have to be Latin or Fairish.

"Uthe, deinde, watkon, vado ut thoku vamothuusa." (Up from that place, go to the foul place…) We don't have a word for bathroom…alright!?

Blankly she stood up and trudged zombie like to the teacher's desk. "Uh…Unus quidnam ducuis! Moiset ego vado ut vamothuusa?" (Uh, one who teaches, may I go to the bathroom?)

"Uh sure, Sakura."

"Makeasoi tu." (Thank you)

"Thank you."

"Watkon ieiunium." (Walk fast (er))

Oh no. I can feel her soul pulling away now. Hurry, hurry…

"Vado thruti ille illa illud, dorne." (Go through that door.)

She pushed the door open.

"Vado inna ille illa illud strona." (Go in that stall…)

She opened the stall.

"Sennu, loranae thoku ut dorne." (Sit, lock the door.)

"Renegorse; solara perifikato!" (Reverse; soul purification!)

Cool. I feel so…cool doing that.

"Wha?" Pinky groaned. …Was it Sakura…yes, yes?

"Okay, listen. When you see me, don't swat at me. Okay?" I pointed at her.

"Uh, okay."

Snapping my fingers, I suddenly appeared in front of Sakura's face.

"Yo, girlie." I shouted.

"Hmm? Ohmygod!" Unsurprisingly, she swatted wildly at me. I'm trained though.

"Stop, STOP!" I screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry but, why the hell am I in a bathroom stall, why do you have wings, and why, no how'd I get here?" She sputtered.

"No time for questions, need time for the intro. My name's Tenten. I'm a fairy. Specifically a wishing fairy. A tough-bred, mountain-wishing fairy. I'm not a wimp. I'm not a woodland fairy who prances around makin' daisy chains to put on handsome young men. I am not your friend, I'm here to do a job. Usually, I'd go into the spiel about not falling in love but that shouldn't happen. Instead I'll cut to the chase. You get one wish. ONE. And you can use the 'More wishes' thing. It's cool with me…'cause I get your soul and your place as a human, and you get my job. (Pinky gulped.) Back to wishes. You get one wish. In the following categories. Academics, meaning you get to be a genius. Romance, meaning you force a person to love you, the wonderful Potpourri wish.-"

"Potpourri?" Sakura inquired.

"Ahem. Potpourri, the wish with no topic. Pick what you want, it usually turns on you sickly, darkly, horribly, randomly, immediately, and/or quietly. And the Artistic Talent Wish. Self-explanatory. I've got four weeks with you. No more no less. If you can't come up with your wish by then, I go poof, then go back to home before someone else needs me. I'm your Godfather-type of person you know. Okay, lastly, you know absolutely nothing about my past, my future, or me. I am immortal, YES, I've met Shakespeare, and he's a DORK. …Don't fall asleep I'm almost finished... When I meet my true love, I will be freed from this body, into a human one and whoop-de-do, I'm a lovesick human. No matter as much as you try, I will not warm up to you. Eh, good? Good."

…

…

…

Holy crap. That thing is really beautiful for someone so…evil.

She had a nice shapely figure. Her legs were gracefully carved, her arms the same. A not-too-small-not-too-big bust, the eyes that say, _back off bitch, I'll melt your puny heart, _chocolaty brown. Y'know, those girls who are oddly seductive, but think that they're tough? Navy blue wings, think butterfly/angel/hawk hybrid. She wore a very short dress, but had Bermuda shorts under. (A/N: Not explaining Bermuda shorts, look it up, if you don't know.) The neckline plunged about two inches. That's a lot on her. I'm sure she was wearing something under though. I hope.

"Alright. Aright. Let me out."

"I wasn't controlling you or anything, get out yourself." The fairy deadpanned.

"Right, okay, what happens now?"

"I follow you around everywhere within reason."

"Within reason?"

"Listen, I'm not watching you shower, got it? I made a horrible mistake of watching Christopher Columbus bathe, I was never the same again, and that's probably why I don't like men."

"Ew. Did he have chest hair?"

"Yeah. I'd like not remembering."

"Okay…so can anyone else see you?"

"Yes, but I've invisibility spells out the kazoos."

"Isn't the term 'wazoo'?"

"Uh, sure, whatever."

"And spells? Are you a witch or something?"

"You're an inquisitive one aren't you? Well before I became a wishing fairy, I was a Lupinaekrosetkofrie."

"Lupinacrosetsofre?"

"No, pronounce it with me. Loo-pin-a-cro-set-ko-free. They're as fierce as wolves. It does mean 'The wolf within the fairy' I sort of killed bounty hunters, an elf, and many other things…but I had to kill a dragon, and I loved dragons, so I threw away my life of excitement for this." Her face was incredibly apathetic, like she had told a million people that story a million times.

"What a great choice."

"Shut up."

Nothing happened as I bustled through the halls with everyone to the lunchroom. Only questions as Tenten picked up random bits of information.

"Who the heck is 'Misora Karu'?"

"Misora Karu...She's in a comic strip where one day, the unmarried girls got to pick boys and marry them."

"…"

"Who's Shikamaru?"

"A dork."

"Like you?"

"…Yes. Only worse." No point in denying the truth.

"Who's Sasuke?"

"…The greatest male figure in the school. He's cool, sophisticated, and cold. All the girls are swooning over him. Including me. Belonging to the oh-so-prestigious Uchiha clan."

"Okay, so he's a stuck-up ass who has very bad taste in hair." Tenten deadpanned, stretching her neck to see him.

"You should be murdered for saying that. Hey, I'm not popular, but someone could beat me up if they think I said that." I hissed.

"Who's the girl next to him?"

"That's not a girl…"

"Ohh, uh, so what is _it?" _

_  
_"That my friend is Neji. The second most important person in this school. He hangs out with Shikamaru, but no one challenges him."

"Why?"

"He beat up an ex-con who tried to sexually assault his cousin. But wow, it was so funny. Like he was all wham, smash, thwack! Then he picked up a chair and literally crushed the dude's skull."

"And he wasn't sent to the underwo-uh…prison for the crime?"

"Yeah…uh…I kinda ran away after I was hit by a chalk eraser."

"You're hopeless."

"You know nothing about my history with chalk erasers." I frowned.

By now we had apparently sat down next to Ino and Hinata.

"Oh…hey guys. What's up?"

Ino's eyebrow arched. "You were just talking to yourself."

Hinata nodded furiously.

"Oh…sorry. I, uh…"

"Okay, don't worry! We all do it…" Ino trailed off, giving the vibe that she never talks to herself.

"Right, did you ask anyone to the dance yet, Ino, Hinata?"

Ino swallowed a part of her pear, then glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Y'know, in my intense fury for the male/adult population, I totally forgot. Not like anyone likes me. And I don't want to even go. But we all know my parents will make me."

This is a glorious opening. I started digging in my messenger bag and whipped out my newly developed photos.

"Shabbat! Look here!" I whipped out the photo of Ino looking at Shikamaru's butt.

"Sakura! How'd you get that!?" Ino's eyes flamed.

"I took it myself! You know you love him!" I screamed.

"What's happening?" Tenten fluttered crazily toward Hinata.

"Waaaah! Giant horsefly!" Hinata squealed.

"I am not a horsefly, calm down!"

"I don't love him!"

Shikamaru, had been walking by, and after hearing everything, dived under a table.

"Give me the picture!"

"Reach for it!"

And so is the first day with Tenten. Ino almost killed me, but I still have the picture! What in everything weird will happen next?

…

…

…

I'm enjoying this more than you. I shouldn't be doing this. I've got a few stories to do now. If you don't review, I'll update anyway. If you do, suggestions are welcome.

Whoop-de-do. –Get fresh- Rosepetal.


	2. Ships and Sailors

Okay… 

-Strife…uh…thanks…uh…I will update soon…ish.

-bo0bahh…Thanks, I guess. I'm a wild fic kind of person y'know. Okay…how bouts this! There ARE pairings. : ) I'm so stupid. Seriously though. Yeah, yeah…in the end there will SasuSaku. Not telling anything else. Hope you don't hate Sasuke…cause he'll be in there.

-Hugs Lee 13… Thanks for telling me…that came to me but…I'm a jerk, so I didn't fix it until now. It is quite cute.

I'd love to have a group of new reviewers besides Strife! Keep thinking of this fic. You'll get something cool. Like Dragon Scale Dust. You'd love that, wouldn't you?

-Rosepetals

…

… Sakura POV…

…

"Everything is so modern…" Tenten marveled in the splendor of civilization.

"Not really, when was the last time you did this?" I asked.

"Fifty years, why? 

"Y'know they said that there would be flying hovercrafts and tubes with people zipping through them in 1957. Or that the world would, like, explode from Global Warming."

"How do you even know that?"

"I know this because I watch the History Channel."

"You, watch the History Channel," Tenten doubled over in laughter.

"Nobody watches the History Channel!"

(A/N: I do. Sniffle.)

"Holy Roses, that's funny! Hahaha!" I grabbed her and shoved her into a garbage can we were walking past on the way to school.

"That's History Channel for you, fairy-thing."

The girl zoomed out and shook furiously like a dog.

"You had me shaking until the fairy-thing part. Toughen up, or you won't last a week in the real world." She shoved me and I unexpectedly crashed into a lamppost.

"This is the real world! What about yours?"

"I live in Laurelhelm for your information!"

"Right, well we're here…"

"Oh look, it's the guy who beat up that ex-con. _Caelum Drassoonae!_" Tenten suddenly disappeared.

"Haruno," He acknowledged me with a nod.

"Oh, Neji. What do you want from me?"

"The Karu Dance Committee asks your…creative talents."

"Put that in English sir…"

"Alright, we think you've got talent. Are you joining the committee or not. Talk to me at lunch." He turned around.

"Um, tell Sasuke I said hi…"

"Sure…"

"Okay. So he isn't a girl." Tenten's voice sounded.

"Yeah. He's very manly, actually."

"Better hair than a few people I know."

"Shh!"

"Right, sorry."

We walked in silence.

"So, Sakura, when is this Misora Karu Dance?"

"December. Somewhere near break. It's November 1st, anyway." I answered.

"You going?"

"No, I'd just be humiliated, and randomly tossed into the Snowball."

"Snowball?"

"Every so and so, the DJ makes everyone sitting dance with someone new. It's so everyone who came, dances."

"Sounds painful."

"What'd you know about dances?"

"…I've been to a Sock hop…"

"That's also 1950."

"Oh, well, uh…" Tenten fumbled with her words, like a drugged lineman.

"I know more about that than you do, deal with it my winged friend."

"Hmm, I guess. I've been doing this for 607 years…and never had a tinge of love. So I guess you're right."

"It'll happen someday, you just don't think so." I murmured, not knowing what I even said.

"Deep words. I'm touched."

"Right…" Still pondering where that came from.

I went to my locker and shoved my Polaroid in there. I only use that for mornings. Taking out my digital, I shoved it in my hoodie, and pulled my math book out.

"Where are you going first?" Tenten asked.

"Math."

"Sounds fun!" Her voice happy, but it was dripping with sarcasm.

"It actually is fun if you're smart enough."

Two minutes I sat wedged between…Sasuke and Keira(obsessed fangirl number 105. I have them all profiled.)

"S-S-Sasuke," I mumbled as I acknowledged his presence.

"Haruno. Kudos on not fainting near me." I had no response, mostly because I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment.

"Yeah…so…did you get last night's homework?"

"Of course."

"Right, you know you're not the smartest kid in this class." I looked at Sasuke.

"That's a given. It's obviously Shikamaru," he said.

Shikamaru suddenly entered the room. Ino trailed him, with a very angry face.

"Shikamaru! You idiot! Now we have to go camping! I don't want to go camping! And it's only because you hate me!"

"Now you're jumping to conclusions," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I am _not!_" Ino screamed. Her Aeropostale shirt moved around with her spastic, rage-filled, odd movements.

"I think you _are._" He argued.

"You are such an…God…" She waved her hand around.

"Yeah, well, life isn't- Ohh…" Shikamaru couldn't resist looking at her shirt.

"…" Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"…It's the funky design on your shirt…It's very…pretty…and uh…large…and there's numbers." He murmured.

"You jerk." Was all Ino said.

"I'm sorry?" He tried. Way to pull a Naruto, Shikamaru.

"I'm so getting beat up on the way home." Was all he could utter.

"Why?" A random kid yelled.

"Because Sakura and Neji are staying after school for Dance Committee."

"And, what's wrong with that?" the same kid yelled.

"You obviously know nothing about me…"

"Alright class. Sit down, and shut up. It's time for discussion on last night's homework." (A/N: 100 guesses, 99 don't count.)

…

…

…

"How'd we get into mating customs?" I asked walking out of class.

"God knows…" Ino muttered.

"What was the biff between you and Shikamaru this morning?" I asked.

"He's just being stupid and lazy, like he always is."

"Right." This must happen to the two of them at least once a month, I could profile those, but that just seems stalkerish. There was one time when we were in kindergarten…when Ino and Shikamaru pretended to be married, and they kind of divorced when Shikamaru spilled punch on Ino's head.

"Well, see you in photography," Ino muttered and turned in another direction.

"Oh darn." I said, suddenly remembering I had shop with Kakashi.

I sneaked into class and sat next to Luna. She looked at me and looked back to the board, her mouth staying in the thin flat line it was in.

"Alright class, today we're working on these…" He lifted a wooden wolf, head tilted up as if it were howling.

"How the freaking hell are we going to do those?" Asuka Hisakawa asked.

"Make it look like an animal, okay?" Was all he said.

No one had any comebacks, so they got to work.

I picked my slab of wood, and decided to take making this to an artist's point of view. As I started on the head of my dragon, Luna was on the chest of her eagle. After about ten minutes I was on the tail. While Luna was finished first, she asked Kakashi something, and went into the back room. Lucky dog, she gets to use the vacuum. Crudely, I finished the tail, and scrapped the idea of horns. I put it on my desk, and asked if I could clean up the sawdust shavings. Shoving a tootsie roll into his mouth he nodded. Did I mention he had an obsession with tootsie rolls. Did I mention no one even calls him by his last name anymore. He says it 'cramps my style, just call me Kakashi…' So, I do. But Naruto does it for the sake of endangering the class. But anyway, it's an honor to finish first because you get to use the vacuum-blower. It's basically an accordion shaped tube with a box with two buttons. One says _'Suck'. _One says '_Blow' _Very simple.

The fun thing is pushing the blow button after sucking some sawdust up, and blowing out the sawdust everywhere.

That's the only good thing about woodshop, actually. The only girls beside Luna and I that are in shop, are not normal. Take Asuka, we were engraving wood about three weeks ago. We all had lighters and I was engraving _'In memory of mother'_ and stupid Asuka burned me while trying to write something about nature. Kakashi looked at me while my sleeve caught on fire, and screamed at Asuka, "You stupidhead!" Only a few kids know the TRUE meaning of stupidhead…I don't, but from then on, Asuka is banned from fire in shop. I'm not supposed to be in shop. I'm supposed to be in Home Ec with Ino. Mr. Akira, the guidance counselor, says that I signed up for this. ("Sakura, this is the way your schedule came out…"

"No, I'm supposed to be in Home Ec! Or Computer Programming!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura.")

I'm off the point. I'm sorry. Err…well actually, there's nothing else to say, because nothing else happened.

We'll skip a bit.

At lunch, I watched Naruto pull something stupid with the lunch lady at the cashier.

"These kids today, they are so rude…" The lady said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, sister." He got the evil eye with that one.

I gulped, remembering I had to talk to Neji. "Hey, girlie!" Tenten's voice said. I looked around and she sat on my shoulder. "So'd ya go and talk to that guy yet?" She took out a dart, and cleaned it.

"No, I didn't."

"You should."

"I resist flicking you off my shoulder."

"Right."

"Alright, shut up now because I have to talk to someone and not look like I have a fairy on my shoulder." In fact…I grabbed Tenten and put her in my pocket. "Hey, I can't breath!"

"Hey, Neji, about the Committee, I'd love to join."

"Right. I'll see you after school, in the AP Math room."

"Well…okay, bye…" I swerved around and took the fairy out of my pocket.

"What happened? I couldn't hear because I was focusing on breathing." Tenten faked anxiousness.

"I guess I'm staying after school, with the Dance Committee. Just think, maybe we might have some other theme than 'Winter Wonderland' like we have every year."

"Winter Wonderland, eh? We have that all the time in Laurelhelm."

(Tenten POV-)

Ah, Laurelhelm, with those high, foggy mountains. With blue skies, and forests, it's a lot better than this place.

Sakura picked something with her fork. "As much as I'd love to hear about your nostalgia, I don't want to hear it." Nostalgia? I am not being nostalgic.

"I'm not being nostalgic!"

"Oh, no, you were just being all old. Considering you more than a thousand years old," the girl sipped her fruit punch.

"I'm looking better than you would though." I fluttered a little and crossed my arms.

"True, but the average person only lives to be somewhere between 70 and 90. Not 7000 and 9000."

I see a long four weeks ahead. I heard a gust of wind…it must be my Mernarosi. Err…my cell phone. I searched in my bag, and pulled it out. "Yo."

"So, Tenten, how's it going with the Haruno girl?"

"…Oh, it's going…fine."

Sakura stared at me.

"You want me to tell Mortimer to feed Izuna?"

"Yes, feed Izuna."

"Okay, make sure that you don't go off telling people about Laurelhelm."

"Yes Temari. I, uh, wouldn't think of doing that."

"Good. I'll check in on you in about a week."

"Yeah, okay."

"Lots of luck…" Another gust of wind.

If you didn't know, Temari is my boss. She's nice, but she's very strict. And is VERY strict now because there are threats of the Hirakari. No need to talk about them.

"What the heck was that all about?" Sakura asked, picking a niche on the table.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Y'know, like Men in Black." I said.

"Oh, I see, like Fairy Business?"

"Must you be so discriminating?" I groaned.

"I'm not being discriminative. I'm being a realist."

"Don't you have somewhere to go now?"

"Oh yeah. Gym." The girl pulled herself up, threw out her lunch and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Wait…up." No one was in the lunchroom. Music came out of nowhere.

All by myself…I'm all by myself… 

…

…

…

-Normal POV-

Sakura ran into the locker room. Apparently, she was late. After pulling her green gym shorts, on she looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. After doing that, she slipped out of the door and into the throng of people.

"Today, we're going to play Ships and Sailors!"

"What? That's a kids game!"

"That's what you are, isn't it?" Gai said.

No response.

"Ahem. To play Ships and Sailors, you must know what everything means."

"Ooh! I know Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed.

"Go ahead Lee!"

Lee coughed and raised a finger. "Ships means left, Sailors means right, Man Overboard means that one person must lay down while the other puts their foot lightly on the other person. Boston Tea Party means that you get two other people and pretend to have tea. If you don't have people to do the commands with, or mess up, you're out!"

Someone snored.

"Alright, you heard youthful Lee! Everyone in the middle of the gymnasium!"

Everyone reluctantly scuttled around. Some planned to always be in a group. Other decided to do Sailors when it was Ships. Sakura found Hinata and Ino. "Who's gonna be my Man Overboard?" She said.

"You make that seem like a love song Sakura!" Hinata said, smiling.

"I do, don't I? Well, what about it Hinata?"

"Sure."

"ALRIGHT! Ships!" Everyone scuttled to the left.

"Sailors…ships!" Everyone jerked backwards to the left after going to the right.

"Uh…Boston Tea Party!" Tsuki and Luna pulled someone into their group and pretended to sip tea.

"Sailors!" Everyone moved to the left.

…

…

…

Sakura POV-

Turns out Ships and Sailors is capable of breaking arms. Luna and Lee crashed into each other on a Man Overboard. Very funny, but we had to cancel gym because of it. Oh, I wonder where Tenten went. Y'know she left me at lunch.

…

…

…

Excuse me if it sucks, but I'm not in high school. Sorry people. Okay…so it's out.


End file.
